¿Tú? ¿Mi amor verdadero?
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Un plan. Una extensa lista de habitantes. Un maleficio de sueño y un inesperado final feliz. Snow/Queen/Charming.


**Descargo:** Los personajes de Once upon time no me pertenecen, desde luego. La trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede reproducir, copiar, ni vender para sacar rédito económico o cualquier otro fin.

 **Advertencia:** Trío. Cero incesto, ya que no llevan la misma sangre, aunque no dejan de ser madrastra/hijastra. Enredo y secretos, no más que eso.

Si no te gusta la temática o las parejas escogidas, busca algo que se apegue a tus ansias de lectura.

Dicho esto, a leer.

¿Tú? ¿Mi amor verdadero?

—Cuatro años…—sollozó Henry, hincado al costado de la cama—. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto—se disculpó como tantas otras veces—. No entiendo por qué mi beso no funciona. Debería hacerlo—apretó sus ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

La labrada cama matrimonial, se conservaba como el primer día y en ella, Regina, dormía aparentemente relajada. Aunque en realidad todos sabían en qué consistían los maleficios de sueño.

El hada negra había sido derrotada, pero sin lograr revertir la situación de la ex reina malvada. Robin ya no estaba. El único que podía sacarla de ese infierno se había ido. Su tumba descansaba en el cementerio de Storybrooke como un recordatorio del inalcanzable final feliz.

—Conocí a una chica, ¿sabes?—murmuró Henry, acariciándole el cabello con ternura—. Creo que es la indicada, mamá. Esta vez, sí lo creo. Ojalá pudieras conocerla. Estoy seguro que te gustaría. Es muy inteligente y educada—contó con ilusión—. Te extraño demasiado—besó su mejilla.

Emma se enjuagó las lágrimas. Había escuchado cada palabra, escondida detrás de la puerta. Cuatro años de intentos fallidos, de búsquedas infructuosas y de desilusiones continuas. Henry se estaba desmoronando. ¡Dioses! Se sentía impotente. Quería solucionarlo. Deseaba despertar a Regina para no verlo llorar a mares cada noche. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podían hacer que ya no hubieran hecho?…Hierbas, hechizos, flores de otros mundos, libros antiguos… ¿Qué más?... _¡Un momento!_

Y como una visión que invade la mente por una fracción de segundo, se le ocurrió la más absurda de las ideas, pero… ¿y si funcionaba? Sí, debía llamarlos a todos y citarlos en la alcaldía.

Emma se giró, y emprendió la marcha con renovadas expectativas. Una luz de esperanza se asomaba al final del túnel.

Después de debatirlo por dos largas horas, habían llegado a una resolución unánime. Habían modificado la alcaldía, despejando los muebles para colocar la enorme cama donde yacía Regina.

Emma lo había logrado. Su idea ya estaba en marcha y el sitio estaba listo para comenzar a recibir a la extensa lista de habitantes.

—Blanca y yo, tomaremos el primer turno—ofreció David, sosteniendo la carpeta que contenía los nombres que comenzaban con la letra A.

—Aun me parece una locura—opinó Azul, mirando por la ventana.

La gente ya se estaba amontonando en la entrada de ayuntamiento. .

—Debemos confiar. Es la última salida. Si alguien de Storybrooke llega a despertarla, todo habrá valido la pena, ¿no?—quiso ser entusiasta, acomodando una vez más la alfombra principal.

—Emma tiene razón. Yo tomaré el segundo turno—dijo Hook, sosteniendo la carpeta con los nombres que comenzaban con la letra B.

—Nos llevará como una semana, mínimo—opinó Ruby.

—Comencemos, entonces—apremió Emma, abriendo la puerta de la oficina para dejar que los llamados pasaran por turno.

David se sentó en el escritorio y abrió la carpeta. Tomó una pluma y tildó el primer nombre:

—Aarón Mullen—llamó con tono firme y alto.

El plan estaba sobre ruedas.

Una semana y media, sin resultados. Regina continuaba inmóvil y las esperanzas se diluían con cada persona que abandonaba la alcaldía.

—Aquí llegué—dijo Zelena entrando a la oficina, quitándose el tapado negro. Se detuvo un momento para mirara a su hermana y luego continuó, hasta llegar al escritorio.

—¿Cómo está Robin?—preguntó Ruby, saludándola con un beso.

—Cada día más malcriada. Recién la dejé en el colegio—contó—. ¿Y, bien? Veo que no hemos tenido resultados—suspiró, observando a Emma.

—No. Por eso te he llamado—dijo la rubia—. Es tú turno. Debes intentarlo.

—Es mi hermana. Es ridículo—frunció sus cejas, escandalizada.

—No te quejes. Si yo lo hice, tú también—animó, levantándose del asiento que estaba ocupando.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Henry también?—ironizó negando.

—Henry la ha besado unas cuarenta millones de veces y no ha funcionado—aseguró Emma, tomando la ultima hoja. Allí estaban los nombres de los más allegados y menos probables.

—Si su hijo no pudo, yo no soy una opción—descarto convencida.

—Zelena…—susurro agotada—. Hazlo, por favor. Ya hemos intentado todo. Por esta oficina a desfilado todo el condenado puedo—le recordó.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo…lo haré—rumió, acercándose a la cama—. ¿Y donde quieres que la bese?—la miro interrogante.

—Donde te plazca, pero hazlo de una vez—apuró Emma.

Zelena se inclinó, y posó sus labios en la frente de Regina….Como era de esperarse, no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

—¡Y ahí está! ¡No se ha despertado!—obvió, abriendo los brazos.

—¿Quiénes faltan?—preguntó Ruby, bajando sus hombros. Se les estaban terminando las posibilidades.

—Tres voluntarios del colegio. Una chica de la lavandería; y creo que nadie más—enumeró Emma, fijándose en la lista.

—También falta Gold, Azul y tus padres—dijo Ruby, señalando ese renglón.

—Ah…claro. Le piden a la hermana de la dormida y ¿tus padres se salvan?—inquirió—. No, querida. Que vengan y prueben—dijo molesta.

—No creo que sea problema. Por supuesto, les diré—asintió Emma.

—Yo hablaré con Belle para decirle a Gold—se ofreció Ruby.

Esa misma tarde se reunieron los últimos que faltaban. Un total de doce personas, amontonadas en la oficina de la alcaldía, rodeaban la cama. Entre ellos, Gold, Blanca, David, azul; Henry que había insistido en presenciar la última oportunidad, los tres voluntarios y la chica de la lavandería. Emma, Ruby Y Belle, unos pasos más atrás, organizaron los turnos.

Los tres voluntarios del colegio fueron los primero en marcharse, luego la chica de la lavandería. La habitación ahora más despejada, daba el ambiente de intimidad para finalizar el fracaso.

Fue el turno de David, de Gold y unos momentos después, el de Azul.

Habían fallado. Solo quedaba una persona. Habían intentado todo, sin resultados.

Henry lloraba desconsolado mientras Emma lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Blanca se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y con gesto resignado, hizo lo mismo que los demás, sabiendo que sería inútil. Con lentitud, se inclinó sobre Regina y posó sus labios sobre los de su antigua enemiga. Cerró los ojos ante el contacto y en ese preciso instante su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos…

La potente y luminosa onda expansiva los golpeó de lleno, haciendo tambalear a cada habitante de Storybrooke…

El maleficio de sueño se había roto. ¿Se había roto? ¿Cómo qué se había roto?

—¿Blanca?—preguntó Regina con la voz ronca y rasgada, abriendo los ojos en cámara lenta—. ¿Qué…qué está ocurriendo?—giró su rostro con gesto confundido.

—¡Oh…por…todos…los…reinos!—ahogó Blanca, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y trastabillando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Mamá?—dijo Emma, con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Su madre la había despertado? ¿Cómo que la había despertado? No era posible.

—¿Blanca?—jadeó David, dejándose caer de rodillas, a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Oh!—solo pudo decir Azul.

—¡Mamá!—exclamó Henry, corriendo a sus brazos para llenarla de besos.

—¡Jajajaja!—estalló Zelena en carcajadas, sosteniéndose el estomago—. La ex reina malvada, Blancanieves y el príncipe…Es el final feliz mas retorcido que he visto nunca. ¡Jajaja!

—¡Zelena! Es todo, menos gracioso—reprendió Ruby, mirándola inquisidora.

—Perdón…es qué… ¡JAJAJA!—rió más fuerte, haciéndose viento con la mano.

—Zelena, vamos afuera. ¡Ya!—la sacó del brazo, despejando la oficina.

—Si hubieras sido tú, estaría como David—le dijo Belle a Gold en el oído—. ¿Esto es posible? ¿Un amor verdadero…compartido? Nunca había escuchado algo así—confesó, tratando de recordar.

—En los cuentos de hadas, todo es posible. Pero tengo que ser sincero, me hubiera sorprendido más si en lugar de Blanca, hubiera sido Azul—le susurro a su mujer, divertido con la escena.

—Sí, puede ser—concordó, apretando los labios para no evidenciar un asomo de sonrisa—. Vamos. Volvamos con Gideon—le murmuró, y ambos salieron para volver a la tienda.

—Un café…sí, necesitamos tomar un café…los tres—tartamudeó David, que aun se encontraba en el suelo, tomándose el pecho por la falta de oxígeno.

—Papá, déjame ayudarte—se acercó Emma, levantándolo—. Vamos por aire fresco. Ven—dijo, ayudándolo a salir de ahí junto a Azul.

—¿Henry, cielo?—llamó Blanca, poniendo la mano en su hombro—. ¿Podrías ir con Emma? Tu abuelo necesita ayuda—pidió, acariciando su rostro.

—Pero…—se quejó el adolescente. Recién había recuperado a su madre. Quería permanecer a su lado.

—Prometo que hoy estarás con tu madre y podrás ponerte al día, pero ahora…—habló Blanca, tratando de que comprendiera.

—Ve con Emma, cariño. Iré contigo enseguida, lo prometo—dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

—Está bien—aceptó por fin, abrazándola una vez más, antes de abandonar la habitación para dejarlas a solas.

Después de que la puerta se cerró, el silencio se hizo insoportable.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú me despertaste?—preguntó Regina, no muy segura de lo que realmente había sucedido.

—No lo sé…sí…eso hice, pero…—tartamudeó, temblando de pies a cabeza—. Regina…No lo entiendo—murmuró perdida.

—¡Auch!—se quejó al intentar sentarse en la cama.

—Espera. Tu cuerpo no se mueve desde hace tiempo. Tómalo con calma—detuvo con dulzura, ayudándola.

—¿Cuánto?—quiso saber.

—Cuatro años.

—¿Cuatro años?—casi chilló, pasmada—. Me despertaste—musitó sin poder creerlo.

—Sí—murmuró, no comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Acaso…acaso tú me amas?—quiso saber con desesperación.

—¿Y tú cómo pudiste despertarte? ¿Acaso tú me amas a mí?—contestó con otra pregunta, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Ninguna contestará, ¿no es así?—susurró con una mueca de sonrisa, relajándose un poco. Era demasiada información. Debía calmarse, de nada valía llenarse de conjeturas.

—Debemos hablar…pero los tres—dijo con seriedad.

—Sí—aceptó.

—Pero antes de hacerlo, debes recuperarte. Acabas de despertar de un largo sueño. Henry te ha anhelado cada día. Tienes que estar con él—opinó, sosteniéndola del brazo—. Tendremos tiempo de aclarar esta nueva situación—aseguró, logrando que se levantara de la cama.

—Estoy de acuerdo—concordó, llevándose la mano libre a la boca—Me cosquillean los labios.

—Es que te ha besado todo el pueblo—contó mientras que con su ayuda, Regina daba sus primeros pasos.

—¿Qué? Es una broma, ¿no?—la miró de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No, pero también lo hablaremos después. Ahora vamos, tu casa está como la dejaste—sonrió, caminando lentamente hasta la puerta.

* * *

—¿Cómo estás?—quiso saber Ruby, trayendo dos whiskys dobles.

El bar estaba repleto. La música sonaba y la gente bailaba en la pista, permitiéndoles charlar sin tapujos.

—Rara, pero feliz por ellos—contestó, sorbiendo un gran trago.

—¿Tus padres ya se mudaron?—preguntó, imitándola y bebiendo de su propio vaso.

—Sí, hoy a la mañana terminaron de llevar las últimas cajas—asintió, elevando las cejas.

—La gente se lo ha tomado bien. Hasta mi abuela me ha hablado de ello sin prejuicio—contó.

—Creo que es más porque no tienen alternativa—opinó—. Regina es nuevamente la alcaldesa y mis padres…bueno, ya sabes, son mis padres—se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que tengas razón—alzó el vaso hacia ella—¿Te arrepientes de haber propuesto esa idea?

—No. Henry es inmensamente feliz. A él le da lo mismo toda esta situación. Estaba desesperado por tenerla nuevamente—descartó de inmediato—. No me arrepiento de nada.

—Jamás había visto a Blanca tan resplandeciente—confesó, alegrándose por su amiga.

—Es cierto. Está radiante—asintió.

—¿Y David?

—Acostumbrándose a no ser el único en la vida de mi madre, pero se lo ve ilusionado con esta nueva etapa.

—Mansión Mills- Blanchard- Nolan. ¿Quién iba a decir?—rió mientras alzaba la mano para indicarle al barman que les preparara una segunda ronda de bebidas.

—Quiero decírselos—dijo Emma, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Mi madre y mi padre, formalizaron un trío con Regina. ¡Por los dioses!—exclamó, frotándose el rostro—. Quiero que lo nuestro sea oficial, estoy harta de esconderme. Si ellos no lo hacen, ¿Por qué nosotras debemos ocultarnos?—interrogó, buscando una respuesta.

—Sí—susurró Ruby.

—Sí, ¿qué?—ahogó la rubia.

—Hagámoslo—aceptó sin pensarlo.

—¿De verdad?—casi gritó de alegría.

Las dos se miraron por un largo rato. Emma sostuvo su mano por encima de la mesa y Ruby volvió a la charla.

—¿Tú crees que David también esta incluido en las noches que le tocan a Regina con Blanca?—preguntó con una curiosidad morbosa.

—¡RUBY!—reprendió con ímpetu.

—¿O se turnarán?—siguió diciendo.

—¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Es perturbador!—se sacudió entera.

—Ven, vamos a bailar—propuso, riéndose a carcajadas. Y de repente se frenó en seco—. Si quieres hacerlo oficial, no veo un mejor momento que este. Mira quienes han llegado—señaló con la cabeza la entrada del atestado bar.

—¡Oh!—dijo Emma al ver a los susodichos, haciéndose camino para llegar a la barra.

—¿Estás segura?

—Más que segura—contestó decidida.

Era el momento. Sí, lo harían ahora. Y sin dudarlo, se levantó de la silla, sostuvo la mano de Ruby y orgullosa caminó hacia ellos…Y mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta que salir del closet no era gran cosa. En definitiva sus padres y Regina conformaban un trío…

¡Un trío! ¡Por todos los reinos!

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

Nueva mini historia. Esta vez un Snow/Queen/Charming. Espero que les haya gustado y divertido.

Aviso: Nuevo video Snow/Queen en mi canal de Youtube: Alphania Hodel.

Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios. Recuerden que gracias a ellos, a los favoritos y seguidores, sigo ideando nuevos Shots. ¡Incentívenme! Jaja. Abrazos.


End file.
